Tokyo Crazy Meeting
by crazyfan15
Summary: what if Tsukasa saves Kagome's mom from gangsters? how will she pay Tsukasa back?


This is a one shot about Tokyo Crazy Paradise and Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

Kagome hop out of bone eater's well. After a long battle and fighting with Inuyasha she was tried. More then tried. Crazily tried. She walks out of her family shrine and to her house and knocks on the door to see if someone is home. No answer. She gets out her key and unlocks the door and walks in. The place was empty. This was a little surprising for Kagome since her mother always be home. 'Must have gone shopping,' she thought. She walks up the stairs and goes into her room. Setting the bag down and stripping out of her clothes, Kagome goes into the bathroom to take a bath.

'Hmm… I think we're going to need some curry mix,' Kagome's mom thought as she walks down the aisle of the super market. 'And maybe some dumplings with red bean pace.' She goes to the aisle and picks up the stuff she needs. Then she went to the cashier to pay when a big group of people came in with guns and started shooting. People started screaming and ducking down. Kagome's mom did the same. The gangsters stop. "We're the tigers (lame ass name) and we claim this store our turf," the leader said. He had black hair and black eyes. A long ass trend coat on that was black. People coward in fear. Not Kagome's mom. She hates people like them. The mafia. Her husband was in the mafia.

"Anyone wants to object," the leader asked. No one answered. "You're sure," he asked again, loving it. "Yeah I do. Didn't your mother ever teach you to be better than this," Kagome's mom said as she wagged a finger at him. The guy raised his eyebrow, surprise that someone was standing up to him. He smirked. "No." She shook her head. "That's a shame. This is why you're like this now. A poor excuse for a gangster. Taking over super markets. Who does that?" (True.) People were looking at her in amazement. His face got red from anger. "Why you little bitch!" He swung out and was about to hit her when something with god speed grabbed the guy's hand and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell? Who are you," another gangster asked. Tsukasa smirked a little. "Just a friendly person." She then charge at them and made quick work of them. "Bastards! Messing with people," she said as kicked them. She then turned around and gave them a big smile. "Sorry about that. They won't be messing with you anymore." And with that she walks out. People blinked. That happen all in a minute. Amazing. Kagome's mom ran after her, didn't get a chance to thank her. "Wait!" Tsukasa turned to her. "Something wrong," she asked when Kagome's mom got in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me back there." Tsukasa shrugged. "No problem. You don't have to thank me." Kagome's mom shook her head. "No! I am going to pay you back. Come to my house with me. I'll fix you lunch." Tsukasa eyes sparkle when she said food. And it's free. "Okay," she said. And they were off. Have know idea that they were being followed.

Kagome was dress in short blue jeans and a t-shirt when her mother opens the door. "Kagome!" Kagome was reading shoujo manga at the kitchen table when she looks up and smile. "Hey mom. Whose that," Kagome asked when she notice Tsukasa standing in the door way. "This is Tsukasa. Tsukasa meet my daughter Kagome," she said as she went into the kitchen to set the grocers down. "Hello," Tsukasa said as she bowed down. "Hello, nice to meet you," Kagome said, smiling at how polite Tsukasa is. "Take a seat," Kagome said when she notices that she was still standing up. Tsukasa nodded and sat down in one of the chair at the kitchen table. "So Tsukasa tell me how did you meet my mom?"

"She saved me from these gangsters around here," Kagome's mom answered as she cut up onions for lunch. Kagome gasped. "What? Gangsters! Are you okay mom?" She nodded. "Don't worry about me. But you should've seen Tsukasa fight. She moves like a god!" Tsukasa blushes to her praising. "She may move even faster than that dog friend of yours." Kagome was surprised. 'Someone moving faster than Inuyasha is impossible,' Kagome thought. Tsukasa told more about her self. Telling them that she's a bodyguard for one of the mafia bosses. They were shocked. She also told them she has three brothers and her parents were GRAVE police officers.

Kagome also started talking about herself. Telling her that she travels back in time to help Inuyasha and friends collect the jewels shards. At first Tsukasa didn't believe her until she shows her the shards. "Wow! They're so pretty," Tsukasa said as she touched one of them. "I know right," Kagome said, smiling. She never felt this open with either one of her friends in this time. Its feels really great. "Lunch is ready," Kagome's mom said as she places the food in front of them. It was rice balls, miso soup, and dumplings. Tsukasa mouth was dripping with saliva. "This looks really great!" "Thank you," Kagome's mom said as she sat down with a plate as well.

They digged in. They were laughing and talking like old friends. When they were done Kagome's mom wash the dishes. "Well I better get going before Ryuji comes to find me," Tsukasa said as she got up. Kagome and her mom had a disappointed look on their faces. "So soon?" Tsukasa nodded. "But don't worry. I'll come back when it my next day off!" They nodded. She walks to the door and opens it to find Ryuji standing on the opposite side of it. Tsukasa jumped. "Ryuji!" Said guy smirked. "It was so nice of you to ditch work and go play with friends," he said. She smiled kind of twitchily. "Y-yeah, well I was just heading back." He gave her a death glare and grabbed her around the collar. "Let's go." He pulled her out. Kagome ran after them. "Tsukasa is everything alright. Who is this person?" Ryuji turned back to Kagome letting go of Tsukasa and got close to her face. Not knowing that Inuyasha was watching from the shrine. "I'm Ryuji. Tsukasa boss and fiancé." Kagome and Tsukasa had their mouth wide open. Ryuji caress her face. "That's who I am." A hand grabbed his hand. "Keep your hands out of her buddy," Inuyasha said glaring at Ryuji. Ryuji glared right back.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for at least a week," Kagome said. He let go of Ryuji's hand and turned back to her. "I was worry about the jewel shards." Kagome eye twitched. "Don't worry you _**shards**_ are okay," she said as she walked around him to Tsukasa. "Is this Inuyasha," Tsukasa asked as she eyed him, which Ryuji does not like. "Hpmh! Yeah this is him. But anyway I didn't know you were engage to your boss!" Tsukasa signed and rubbed her head. "I didn't either." Ryuji smiled evilly and walks over to Tsukasa and bended down so that he was very close to her face. "But Tsukasa I ask your hand in marriage last night. Don't you remember?" Tsukasa thought back.

**Flash Back**

_"Ryuji! Get your butt down here! I have something important to say," Tsukasa yelled as she bamed on his room door. A very tired looking Ryuji opens the door. He looks at her and smirks "Tsukasa you finally came to my room willing. Are you ready to become my woman?" She glared. "Hell No! I came to say that I want a day off tomorrow so that I can spend time with my family! I've been working hard for months without a break! So you…" she trailed off as Ryuji caress her face. "You're so cute when you're mad," he whispered. Her eyebrow twitched. "Stop going off topic! I want a day off tomorrow!" He drops his and signed. "Fine, but on one condition." _

_ "And what's that," she asked. "You have to marry me." She didn't think twice. Didn't think at all. "Okay, but you will give me a day off right?" He nodded, smiling._

**Flash Back End**

She froze, remembering. "Oh crap." He smiles as Kagome looks on confuse. "Now that you remember let's go pick out your wedding dress since I already pick out the ring." She shook her head no and ran for dear life. He chased after her. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Who are these humans?" "Friends," Kagome answered. He wanted more. "Really? Is you and that guy **good **friends?" Kagome signed not ready to fight with Inuyasha right now and turned. Tsukasa and Ryuji were running around Ryuji's limo when gun shots went off. They went on alert instantly. Tsukasa got out her chain. Ryuji his gun. She was standing in front of him as Inuyasha got in front of Kagome, not liking the gun sounds.

The same gangsters came riding in a car shooting at them again, and it looks like they have more people. "Them again," Tsukasa said as they got out of the car. "Hello girly," the leader said as he leered at Tsukasa. She didn't answer. "You know you're not that bad looking even though you dress like a boy." She and Ryuji glared. "I don't care. You can leave peacefully or… I will beat your ass." He frowned. "Thought you say that. Men take care of them." They raised their guns and started shooting. Tsukasa moved like a god and dodged the bullets. Ryuji dodge them to and shot them in the leg or the shoulder.

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking in amazement. 'Mom wasn't kidding,' she thought. Tsukasa punch and kicked them even after Ryuji shot them. "Take that bastard!" She beat them all in till you couldn't recognize them. Ryuji had to grab her collar so she could stop. "Let me go!" "No! You did enough." She pouted, but calm down. He let her go as Kagome walked to her. "That was amazing, Tsukasa. You fight really well." She blushes. "Thank you." Kagome smiled. "No problem."

Two Months later… "Alright guys I'm going to Ryuji and Tsukasa's wedding," Kagome called to Miroku and Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Okay Kagome," Miroku said. "Have a safe trip," Sango said. "See you later," Shippo said. Kagome nodded and jumped down. Kagome got invited to the wedding and she was going a little early. Inuyasha came out of nowhere and follow down after her, still jealous of Ryuji getting close to Kagome.

The End

Hoped you enjoy it!


End file.
